Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir
by Chrome83
Summary: One-shot spécial pour l'anniversaire d'Iwa-chan ou : Quand Oikawa veut à tout prix offrir un cadeau à son Iwa-chan.


**Titre : Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, humour**

 **Rating : K**

 **Personnages : Iwaizumi Hajime  & Oikawa Tooru**

 **Warning : Boy's love bitches !**

 **Disclamer : Haikyuu! et les deux adorables dorks mis en scène dans ce texte appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-sensei, et je ne fais que les emprunter à but non-lucratif !**

 **Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Aujrourd'hui, comme vous le savez probablement, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de notre adorable Iwa-chan ! Pour marquer le coup, j'ai écris le petit one-shot qui suit en une petite demi-heure hier soir avant d'aller me coucher.**

 **Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très poussé hein, c'est juste une idée dégoulinante de niaiserie que j'ai eue en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais écrire pour l'occasion, et comme j'ai trouvé ça mignon, bah voilà !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir_**

On était le 10 juin. L'air chaud, légèrement étouffant, le soleil irradiant et la verdure qui avait fini de recouvrir les arbres étaient autant de signes précurseurs de l'été qui était tout proche. Le ciel était profondément bleu, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. La journée promettait d'être belle.

Comme tous les jours, Iwaizumi Hajime était adossé contre le mur d'un petit konbini encore fermé, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et du rock lui emplissant la tête. L'endroit était devenu depuis longtemps le point de rendez-vous où lui et son ami d'enfance Oikawa Tooru se retrouvaient pour faire la route ensemble jusqu'au lycée.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de volley l'avait prévenu par mail qu'il aurait un peu de retard ce matin, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'agacer son vice-capitaine. Il était là depuis un peu plus de cinq minutes, le regard coulant sur le paysage. Cet Oikawa... il ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire quelque chose qui l'énerverait. Enfin, il s'y était habitué depuis le temps qu'il connaissait le passeur.

Alors qu'il suivait distraitement du regard un chien qui passait par là, le garçon se prit soudain de plein fouet un lourd poids dessus qui manqua presque de le faire trébucher. Comme le choc avait fait tomber une de ses oreillettes, il pu entendre une voix contre son oreille lui percer le tympan.

« Bon anniversaire Iwa-chan ! »

Hajime soupira lourdement, prisonnier des bras du Grand Roi qui, tout sourire et les yeux pétillants, le regardait d'un air tout excité.

« Merci, Répondit-il simplement.

\- Iwa-chaaaan ! ~ Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme quand même ! Fit remarquer le châtain en faisant la moue.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille. »

Hajime n'avait jamais manifesté de joie particulière lorsque son anniversaire arrivait. Enfin peut-être lorsqu'il était plus petit. Il pensait que c'était un jour normal, juste une journée de plus dans sa vie, mais où son âge changeait.

« Lâche-moi maintenant, Kusokawa, Ordonna-t-il en repoussant son équipier.

\- Si méchant Iwa-chan... !, Bouda son homologue en obéissant tout de même. »

La façon de penser d'Iwaizumi n'était pas du tout du goût de Tooru qui avait lui attendu ce jour avec impatience. A vrai dire, il se fichait aussi un petit peu de son propre anniversaire, mais celui d'Iwa-chan, c'était une autre histoire ! Il voulait faire de cette journée la meilleure que le maillot 4 ai vécue jusqu'à présent.

« On y va maintenant, on est déjà pas loin d'être en retard à cause de toi, Fit remarquer le brun en s'engageant sur le chemin. »

Oikawa le regarda en pinçant les lèvres. Ça l'énervait que l'autre semble si indifférent. Il pourrait au moins faire un petit effort ! Cependant, il le rattrapa rapidement.

« Dis, Iwa-chan... Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qui te ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire, Fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment.

\- Si. Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais rien, Répondit le vice-capitaine avec lassitude sans le regarder.

\- Iwa-chan ! S'indigna le volleyeur au service prodigieux, Je dois au moins te faire un cadeau, c'est la moindre des choses ! Allez, dis-moi ce que tu voudrais ! »

Iwaizumi soupira. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'autre lui demandait au moins trois fois par jour quel cadeau il voudrait recevoir, et bien qu'il le rembarre à chaque fois, il restait fermement agrippé à son idée.

« Tu m'ennuies, crétin d'Oikawa, Cingla-t-il, Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "je ne veux rien" ?

\- Hm... je pense que c'est le "rien", Se moqua le Grand Roi, Plus sérieusement, je veux vraiment t'offrir quelque chose ! C'est triste un anniversaire sans cadeau !

\- Qui te dis que je n'en ai reçu aucun ?

\- Quoiiiiii ?! Alors tu laisse les autres t'offrir des choses mais pas moi ?! C'est méchant..., Chouina le châtain d'une façon totalement immature -et totalement exagérée. »

Encore une fois, Hajime souffla d'agacement. Il ne comptait vraiment, vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire...

« Si tu ne me dis pas, alors je t'achèterai quelque chose que tu n'aimeras pas, et tu n'auras pas le droit de le refuser ! Tenta de menacer Oikawa. »

Et maintenant, le marchandage !

« Tu as quel âge, Idiokawa ?

\- C'est toi qui agis comme un enfant, Iwa-chan ! Contra l'autre, Pourquoi tu es si buté ?!

\- Et toi pourquoi tu es si insistant ? »

Cette dernière remarque sembla vexer le capitaine d'Aojô qui n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta d'afficher un air triste et de baisser la tête pour regarder le sol.

« Moi, je voulais juste faire plaisir à Iwa-chan..., Finit-il par admettre d'une voix défaite. »

Iwaizumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'air vraiment attristé. Enfin.. une voix au fond de lui lui hurlait que l'autre jouait très certainement la comédie pour arriver à ses fins. Ce serait bien le genre de coup fourbe dont il était capable.

Cependant, et bien contre sa volonté, il se sentit coupable et il s'en voulut un peu. Il soupira, abandonnant.

« Si tu veux vraiment me faire un cadeau..., Commença-t-il. »

Cela sembla ragaillardir son équipier qui releva vivement la tête vers lui, semblant trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de savoir enfin ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir. Le regard perçant maintenant braqué sur lui manqua de faire changer d'avis le spiker. Il rougit fortement et détourna le regard, embarrassé.

« Alors... reste juste avec moi..., Finit-il doucement. »

Tooru cligna des yeux, stupéfié. Son camarade semblait plus gêné que jamais, ce qu'il trouva adorable, et lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement le sens de sa demande, il ne put empêcher un immense sourire de venir fleurir sur son visage.

« C'est... c'est ce qui me ferait le plus... plaisir...

\- Aaaaaww, Iwa-chaaaaan ! ~~ »

Le capitaine se jeta une nouvelle fois sur l'autre garçon pour le serrer dans ses bras, fou de joie. Hajime tenta de le repousser en rougissant de plus belle.

« Lâche-moi Bakawa ! Rugit-il, mais le concerné fit la sourde oreille.

\- C'est trop mignon Iwa-chan ! Tu est trop mignon ! ~

\- La ferme ! »

Oikawa finit par desserrer son étreinte pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis qui essayait de les éviter. Le passeur semblait vraiment content. Comme ils étaient seuls sur le chemin à cette heure encore très matinale, il s'autorisa à se pencher légèrement pour recouvrir les lèvres de son ami d'enfance -et, oui, accessoirement, petit ami- pour les embrasser amoureusement.

Hajime ne tenta cette fois rien pour le rejeter. Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille alors qu'il adorait quand il l'embrassait ? Et même s'il était gêné comme jamais, il n'allait pas se priver de ce contact si doux et agréable.

« Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes, Gloussa le châtain quand ils mit fin au chaste baiser. »

Il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Il était vraiment heureux que son Iwa-chan lui demande une telle chose. Lui qui n'était pas excessivement démonstratif de son affection, juste cette demande, ces quelques mots prononcé dans l'embarras, montraient qu'il tenait pourtant bel et bien à lui.

C'était stupide, mais il avait bien l'impression d'être le plus ravi ici, alors que ce n'était même pas son anniversaire à lui qu'on célébrait !

« Fais attention Iwa-chan, je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle aujourd'hui !, Annonça-t-il joyeusement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude..., Soupira le brun. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ai pu dire une chose aussi niaise ! Comment avait-il pu lui demander une telle chose ?! Il en serait gêné jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Mais c'était juste pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, pas vrai ? Hm... il pouvait s'en tenir à ça, mais en y songeant, c'était peut-être bien ce qu'il voulait le plus. Oiwaka avait beau être un emmerdeur fourbe et sournois, il n'en restait pas moins le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux, celui avec lequel il passait le plus clair de son temps, et celui avec lequel il avait le plus envie d'être.

Alors au final, passer sa journée d'anniversaire avec lui était peut-être bien le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait recevoir.

« Eh, Iwa-chan, bon anniversaire ! Chantonna Tooru en glissant sa main contre celle de son vice-capitaine.

\- Tu me l'a déjà dit, Kusokawa, Répliqua ledit Iwa-chan en faisant mine d'être agacé. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de presser la main chaude dans la sienne. »

Oikawa rit doucement et Iwaizumi soupira. Mais il était heureux. La journée démarrait bien. Il espérait juste que son "cadeau" ne serait quand même pas trop envahissant ou sinon, sa journée d'anniversaire risquerait de devenir rapidement très énervante...

Fin.

* * *

 **Voilààààààà ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews ! :3**

 **Récemment, je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de l'IwaOi ! Comme on dit dans le fandom sur Tumblr : "I have fallen in IwaOi hell" ! Non mais franchement... ils sont trop chouuuuuus ! Mais il n'y a pas assez de fictions sur eux èoé**

 **Bref ! Vive le IwaOi, bon anniversaire Iwa-chan, et longue vie à Haikyuu !**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt ! ~**


End file.
